


Daylight

by mukeskitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Daylight, Dom!Luke, Love, M/M, Smut/Fluff, Thirsty Luke, Vampire Luke, if you can really call it that, sleepy kitten Michael, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeskitten/pseuds/mukeskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mikey.....you smell so nice..." He groaned against my neck. My heart was racing, I knew he could hear it but I wasn't scared. </p><p>You got me running from the daylight.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Based of Daylight by 5SOS. I was going to post this at Halloween but I completely forgot about it.

"Why are you with him?"  
"He's dangerous."  
"He'll kill you. That's what they do."  
I ran my fingers through my sweaty damp hair, my hands were scarlet red...like blood. I just kept running, I needed Luke right now. I ran into the dark house, breathing heavily. "He doesn't deserve you." "He can't love you" My mind was banging, voices shouting at me. I screamed and cried. "Luke! Please Luke. "  
Two cold long arms wrapped around me. "Mikey. Its okay. What's wrong?" I cried into his blank hoodie, "Do you love me?" My voice was weak and tired. He kissed my neck. "Yes. I love you." I gripped onto him, his skin was so cold but his lips were so hot. "I love you. Your skin, your smile, your green eyes. I love your soft curves, the way your skin is paler than mine. " Please Luke...my head was spinning. I wanted Luke to do something but I didn't know what. He carried me over to his bed, he held my body between his strong arms. I stared into his luscious red eyes, they were breathtaking.

"Mikey......you smell so nice.." He groaned against my neck. My heart was racing, I knew he could hear it but I wasn't scared. I knew what I wanted. "Luke bite me. Drink from me." I was breathless. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to cause you pain."  
"You won't. I love you Luke.Trust me." I lifted my body up to his lips, he was burning me. My mouth was on fire and my hands were tingled in his blond hair. He unbuttoned my shirt and kissed my stomach. He stood up and slowly took off his clothes. His stomach was toned and smooth, his penis was hard and so big, he was so beautiful.

"If I'm going to suck your blood.I'm going to make sure you enjoy it too." Within a blink of an eye, he throw my jeans across the room. His lips started to kiss my thighs, his hands went to my cock and stroked me. I was shaking, "Please Lukey...." He smiled at me, "You're so eager kitty. I haven't sucked your dick yet." Before I could ever react his tongue was on my dick, licking it up and down. I felt so ashamed every time I let out a desperate loud moan. I wanted him so badly. "Luke.....Luke I'm so close." 

"Are you ready?" I nodded. "Michael, I haven't drank all day. I'm so thirsty." I felt a strong sharp pain as he bit my skin. I hissed at the pain and it slowly melted into pleasure as my blood ran down into his mouth. He sucked at my neck like a baby, drinking greedily. He broke away and looked at me. He looked like a monster, his fangs were dropping with my blood, his eyes were wild with lust. He looked so beautiful and sexy. "Michael. Don't be afraid of me."  
"I'm not. I love you Luke. Keep going." I pressed his head against my lips gently as his hand found my cock again. He was rubbing me and drinking from me and my body was filled with hot white pleasure.

I let out a small whimper as I came all over his stomach. He licked the wound clean. "Mikey. You're so beautiful." I felt so weak and I yawned into his chest like a kitten. "Go to sleep. I'm right here."


End file.
